cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocahontas
Pocahontas is the main female protagonist of Pocahontas and Pocahontas II. Her speaking voice is provided by Irene Bedard, while her singing voice is provided by Judy Kuhn. Biography Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. In the series, she is revealed to be the sister of Quana the Land-O-Lakes Butter Indian is her sister. When Pocahontas falls in love with John Rolfe, Quana soon decides to go out with John Smith. She dies some point after her marriage to John Rolfe, and her son is seen in Quana's custody since she was made as his godmother. Trivia *Even though many European settlers commonly describe Pocahontas as an "Indian Princess," most Native American tribes never had royalty, and most chieftains were elected (like the President of the United States, for example) rather than inherited. When her father perished in real life, Pocahontas would have never inherited his role regardless. It was her uncle, Opechancanough, who became the paramount chief after the death of Powhatan. *Pocahontas is depicted as an eighteen year old in the movie, but at the time of the actual Jamestown in 1607 - 1608, she was actually eleven years old. *Pocahontas is the only Disney protagonist to be based on an actual historical figure instead of the traditional fairy tale or folktale. *Irene Bedard, who voiced the character, later portrayed her mother in New Line Cinema's 2005 film The New World. *Pre-production of Pocahontas in a Disney magazine promoting the movie showed there was a title card that featured an early version of the Disney heroine who looked a lot like Tiger Lily from Peter Pan. It showed her head held up high, eyes closed, arms folded and surrounded by a few forest animals. Therefore, it seemed it's actually this same Tiger Lily and not just someone who resembled her, but under a different name. *She appears to be among the least popular princesses in the official line-up, as well as barely ever marketed with any merchandise and/or media (there were several Mattel dolls of her during the late 1990's, most of her dolls from 2000 onward have been Disney Store exclusives) and most of her appearances are often restricted to the back of the line in group shots. She and Mulan appear less frequently than the other Princesses. *Despite the events depicted in Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, John Smith is still the official love interest of Pocahontas, since most media, including the Disney Princess franchise, keep Smith and her as an official couple, completely ignoring John Rolfe. *In real life, Pocahontas did marry Kocoum. It occurred a year after Captain Smith returned to England due to his injury from gunpowder. However, she did not stay with him, and eventually married John Rolfe instead. *Pocahontas shows up in early concept art of Disney INFINITY; thus, it can be inferred that she was considered to be in the game at one point. *Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess who has so far not appeared in the Sofia the First series or the live-action series Once Upon a Time. *She is one of the first Disney Princesses to have had no children in Descendants. *She's currently the only Disney Princess to have more than one love interest--in her case, she has two: John Smith (from the first film) and John Rolfe (from the sequel). *She is the only Disney Princess to have a tattoo; which is the symbol on her right arm. Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Mortals Category:Wives Category:Girlfriends Category:Deceased Category:Granddaughters Category:Mothers Category:Cartoon Network characters